A conventionally known thermoelectric generator is arranged to generate electric power by a temperature difference between a cold side and a hot side of a thermoelectric module in a thermoelectric generating module, wherein the cold side is cooled by a cooling means and the hot side is heated (for example, see PTL 1).
In this thermoelectric generator, the thermoelectric generating module is provided in a thermoelectric conversion part in a circulation path in which steam of a heating medium generated in an evaporation part circulates, and the hot side of the thermoelectric generating module is heated by the steam.